La dea
by Bradamante68
Summary: L'ennesimo ballo a Versailles... Girodelle è in servizio, in quanto vicecomandante della Guardia Reale. La sua mente vaga ben presto verso ciò che in segreto occupa i suoi pensieri...


Ancora un altro ballo. Le luci dei candelieri dorati si rifrangevano in mille e mille bagliori sugli specchi della Galleria, moltiplicandosi in cascate di faville di luce. Un'umanità vestita riccamente e dall'aria piuttosto annoiata vi si accalcava, cercando qualche novità con la quale sfuggire al vuoto di vivere.

Vicino ad una splendida statua, una donna altrettanto splendida, una marchesa appena presentata a corte, stringeva il suo ventaglio sventolandolo lentamente e svogliatamente davanti al viso. _Sono sposata,_ voleva dire, secondo il linguaggio di corte. Il suo interlocutore, un uomo giovane e di bell'aspetto, per nulla impressionato dalla cosa, le sussurrava alcune parole. Il ventaglio si posava, sfiorandola, sulla guancia destra di lei: _Sì_.

Girodelle, appoggiato ad una colonna, portò il calice alla labbra tenendo elegantemente lo stelo, bevve lentamente e poi sorrise fra sé. Come ogni sera il teatrino dell'amore di corte si svolgeva davanti ai suoi occhi. Era diventato, come tutti i nobili che frequentavano assiduamente la corte, un vero esperto di questi linguaggi "segreti". Anzi, col tempo si era pure guadagnato la fama di libertino, lasciandosi anche lui prendere da quei giochi. Sì, aveva al suo attivo diverse conquiste e poteva senza dubbio ritenersi un uomo che riscuoteva un certo successo con le donne. E cinicamente si abbandonava ai giochi di seduzione, senza mai lasciare che il suo cuore ne venisse coinvolto. E altrettanto pretendeva dalle sue conquiste. Tutto era messo bene in chiaro fin dall'inizio: nessuna donna avrebbe mai potuto lamentarsi di essere stata ingannata da lui. E nessuna di loro conosceva il segreto del suo cuore.

Il conte libertino, che amava le donne senza amarle mai davvero, dal quale nessuna poteva vantarsi di aver ricevuto una parola d'amore, aveva il cuore ferito, proprio per amore, ormai da molto tempo. Da quando, non lo ricordava nemmeno. In realtà non sapeva esattamente il giorno in cui aveva cominciato a provare quel sentimento d'amore per il suo colonnello. Si servì un altro bicchiere, sorseggiandolo con calma da intenditore. Sì... la bella donna colonnello, intoccabile e intoccata. Quante volte l'aveva, nella sua mente, paragonata ad una dea. Sorrise facendosi beffe di se stesso, della dicotomia tra la sua vita libertina e la purezza del suo amore, innocente quasi come quello di un fanciullo.

Lei era Artemide, Themis, Ebe, Atena... il suo precettore sarebbe stato fiero di avergli così ben inculcato la mitologia classica. La sua dea in uniforme attraversava i corridoi di Versailles come un angelo, senza nemmeno lambire un istante la sozzura del mondo. Sapeva bene che l'algido comandante provava una vera e propria repulsione per la falsità di quel luogo, eppure non mancava mai al suo dovere. Tranne quella sera. Anche lei avrebbe dovuto essere presente a quel ballo, ma aveva mandato un messaggio, facendo sapere che non si sarebbe presentata a causa di un'indisposizione. Girodelle aveva letto la missiva, perplesso. Sì, in effetti quel pomeriggio lei aveva rischiato la vita per inseguire un terrorista che aveva tentato di attaccare la Regina durante lo spostamento dal Petit Trianon alla Reggia.

Ma c'era qualcos'altro... non poteva scordare di aver sorpreso il suo comandante, quello stesso pomeriggio, rivolgere uno sguardo verso il balcone al quale il conte di Fersen si era affacciato. Non poteva sbagliarsi, quello era lo sguardo dell'amore. Aveva sperato di aver frainteso, ma non era certo la prima volta che sorprendeva quello sguardo nella sua dea. E questa volta le guance di lei si erano leggermente imporporate.

Maledetto seduttore svedese! Non gli bastava la Regina, non gli bastavano tutte le cortigiane che gli cadevano letteralmente ai piedi, no! Alla sua collezione mancava una dea! Girodelle strinse pericolosamente il fragile vetro fra le dita, rischiando di sbriciolarlo. Non avrebbe mai potuto sperare in un simile sguardo da parte del suo colonnello. Con amarezza pensò che, nonostante i tanti anni passati fianco a fianco per servizio, non era mai riuscito ad attraversare la barriera del semplice rispetto e cameratismo fra colleghi per raggiungere l'approdo di una sincera amicizia.

Se non poteva avere il suo amore, avrebbe voluto la sua amicizia, almeno quella. Invece questa era riservata a quel suo attendente, André. Amici d'infanzia. Amici e complici come mai a lui sarebbe capitato di essere con nessuno. Lui, conte e ufficiale di sua Maestà, si trovava ad invidiare un servo, un semplice attendente! Ma quell'uomo aveva la più grande ricchezza, godeva tutti i giorni dell'affetto di quella creatura sublime. Scosse impercettibilmente la testa. Lo aveva detestato, in passato, per questo. Sino al giorno in cui si era reso conto che anche quest'uomo soffriva esattamente come lui, adorando una divinità irraggiungibile. Lo stesso dolore. Ora si sentiva quasi affratellato nella sofferenza con un altro essere umano. E non lo invidiava più così tanto come prima, perché quel privilegio di essere sempre al suo fianco doveva essere anche un terribile supplizio di Tantalo.

Un mormorìo che improvvisamente attraversò la sala lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Incuriosito dall'affollarsi delle persone di fronte all'ingresso si avvicinò, per vedere che cosa mai poteva scuotere il torpore di quel luogo.

E gli apparve una dea, che aveva preso vita da una statua greca. Alta, bionda, vestita all'_odalisque_... una bellezza esotica. Tra la folla si mormorava che fosse una nobile straniera di altissimo rango, che intendeva partecipare al ballo in incognito.

Girodelle ammirò stupito la splendida figura, che incedeva nella sala elegante come un cigno che scivolava sull'acqua. Muoveva impercettibilmente la testa deliziosa per guardarsi attorno, come se cercasse qualcosa. Quando lei gli passò davanti poté vedere i suoi occhi.

Per Saint George! Quegli occhi! Li avrebbe riconosciuti fra mille e mille! Si sentì trapassare da quello sguardo d'acquamarina limpida e trasparente. Ma non era lui l'oggetto della sua ricerca. Con orrore e disappunto vide il conte di Fersen farsi avanti. Lei continuò il suo incedere, ma il conte di Fersen osò rivolgerle la parola, invitarla. E lei accettò l'invito per un ballo, inclinando graziosamente il capo.

Girodelle dovette di nuovo appoggiarsi ad una colonna, ma stavolta per sostenersi. Lei... lei! Lei era lì, vestita di un abito di seta meraviglioso nella sua semplicità, luminosa come la prima stella della sera! 1 La sua bellezza naturale, priva di artifici e belletti, era messa in risalto dalla morbida acconciatura di capelli semplicemente appuntati in alto, che scoprivano un collo sottile e delle spalle fragili di fanciulla.

Dovette fare appello a tutta la sua forza per sostenersi su delle gambe che non volevano più saperne di obbedire. Guardava ipnotizzato la scena: lei posava delicatamente la sua mano su quella del conte, il quale l'attirava tra le sue braccia, per portarla al centro della sala in pochi passi di danza. Lei, meravigliosa farfalla eterea ed elegante. Poteva sentire i commenti estasiati dei cortigiani intorno a lui. Ma erano come un brusio indistinto per le sue orecchie, solo quello che si offriva alla sua vista contava.

Nelle sue enumerazioni aveva dimenticato una dea, Afrodite. Bella. Bella come la dea delle rose, 2 rosa come il colore delle guance di lei, adesso. Il conte Fersen infatti le stava sussurrando alcune parole, ma lei manteneva le labbra serrate, continuando a volteggiare leggera.

Girodelle comprendeva perché: senza dubbio lei voleva colpire il conte con il suo fascino femminile per poi rivelare la sua vera identità, soli, lontano da occhi ed orecchi indiscreti. Si domandava come fosse possibile che il conte svedese non si fosse immediatamente reso conto di chi aveva davanti. E all'improvviso ne fu certo, il nobile straniero non le aveva mai rivolto uno sguardo che fosse andato oltre la superficialità. Una rabbia sorda lo pervase, inutile e insensata: avrebbe dovuto esserne felice, egoisticamente, e invece no. Quell'uomo avrebbe spezzato il cuore della donna che meritava più di ogni altra di essere amata con tutto l'amore del mondo.

La sua previsione si realizzò immediatamente: la vide vacillare all'improvviso, sul punto di cadere. Il conte svedese la trattenne per un braccio, sorreggendola con l'altra mano alla vita, per impedirne la caduta. Girodelle vide il conte sussurrarle qualche parola ancora, mentre il viso di lei sbiancava. Con un gesto repentino, uno scatto di quelli che le erano propri, lei si liberò della sua stretta, si girò e fuggì via, tra lo stupore dell'intera sala, lasciando Fersen pietrificato sul posto.

Senza darlo a vedere, Girodelle si diresse discretamente all'uscita, intenzionato a seguirla. La divina creatura si era già dileguata, ma aveva un'idea di dove potesse essere andata. Da quella parte dei giardini, dove quasi mai nessuno si recava. Essere il vicecomandante delle Guardia Reale ed un frequentatore assiduo della reggia aveva ora la sua utilità. Finse di eseguire un giro di ronda e si avviò verso l'angolo più discreto. La serata autunnale era fredda, e non poté trattenersi dal rabbrividire al passaggio dal calore del salone all'aria fresca della notte. Il cielo terso era pieno di stelle luminose. Ma la stella più bella era scesa sulla terra, e si era nascosta alla vista degli uomini. Dopo il labirinto, la grande fontana si stagliava alla vista, l'acqua ruscellante mossa da sbuffi di vento, così come i lembi della veste di una figura sottile, appoggiata al bordo della vasca e leggermente inclinata sull'acqua.

Girodelle si avvicinò lentamente, senza far rumore e si affiancò alla donna. Lei alzò gli occhi, rivolgendogli uno sguardo bagnato di lacrime, le stesse lacrime che le rigavano le guance, poi girò pudicamente il volto. Lui decise di fingere di non averla riconosciuta e parlò come vicecomandante della Guardia Reale.

"Degli occhi così belli non dovrebbero mai versare lacrime." disse, porgendole un fazzoletto bordato di pizzo. La frase poteva essere delle più banali, detta da un cortigiano, ma il tono era caldo e sincero. Oscar allungò la mano per prendere il fazzoletto, ringraziando con un cenno del capo.

Mentre lei asciugava gli occhi Girodelle continuò dolcemente: "Madamigella, questo luogo è troppo isolato. Permettetemi, in quanto vicecomandante della Guardia Reale, di scortarvi fino al salone."

Oscar scosse il capo in segno di diniego.

"Allora, se non intendete rientrare a palazzo, forse preferite che vi scorti alla vostra carrozza."

E lei annuì, sempre senza dire una parola.

Girodelle le offrì il braccio, cavallerescamente, e lei non rifiutò.

Dare il braccio alla sua dea! Girodelle l'aveva sognato infinite volte, ma ora avrebbe preferito mille e mille volte di più che questa situazione non si fosse prodotta, non così, almeno. Rendere infelice una donna del genere, questa era una cosa inconcepibile per lui! E se lei era infelice anche lui lo era, infinitamente. 3

Camminarono così, senza parlare, per un breve tratto.

La carrozza non aveva stemma nobiliare. Naturalmente, lei si era presentata in incognito. E così, sempre fingendo di non averla riconosciuta, la aiutò a salire, da perfetto gentiluomo.

Si guardarono un istante negli occhi, poi attraverso il finestrino lei gli porse il fazzoletto bagnato di lacrime dicendo: "Grazie, Victor."

La carrozza si mosse, lasciandolo inchiodato sul posto, incapace di muoversi, colpito da quella frase. Lei l'aveva chiamato per nome, per la prima volta.

Ora sapeva di avere l'amicizia di una dea.

Note:

1 La prima stella della sera, e la più luminosa, in realtà non è una stella, è il pianeta Venere!

2 Ad Afrodite sono sacre le rose.

3 Ispirato alla scena del manga nella quale Girodelle rinuncia alla sua proposta di matrimonio.


End file.
